


Give Me Love

by hikachuuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Multi, modern day cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao sat in a lonely diner and sipped his now cold bitter black coffee, his eyes unfocused as he placed some bills on the table and left. He stepped out into a night just as bitter and cold as his coffee had been, hands stuffed into coat pockets. The biting cold distracted him from the constant itch that had been on his back since he’d woken up that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of girl/girl, boy/girl, boy/boy (obviously), angst lots of angst, light blood (maybe gore?), no character death fyi, very little dialogue, tao as modern day cupid/tao centric, kris as a cop, if any of these bug you turn back.  
> a/n: Based on the song and music video Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, if you've seen the video you'll know how it ends. However I'm putting a twist on the story. Cross posted on my AFF chanyuh.

> Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
> We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
> All I want is the taste that your lips allow
> 
> -[Give Me Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA) by Ed Sheeran

_Yifan walked into the scene, a small studio apartment, presumably one that belonged to an artist if the half-finished sculptures and paintings were of any indication. A paramedic pushed passed him; a mumbled apology left her lips as she barely looked back. He stepped into the room and in the middle of it a mattress, the victim laid on bloodied white sheets, he could only see their back, shirt torn as it exposed tanned skin with two long scars down the sides of his back, like that of wings. He moved around the mattress and knelt down, where he took in the man’s features, he was beautiful. The last look on his face was a serene, but with a bitter smile upon it; he was almost perfect aside from the giant slit on his throat…_

* * *

Zitao sat in a lonely diner and sipped his now cold bitter black coffee, his eyes unfocused as he placed some bills on the table and left. He stepped out into a night just as bitter and cold as his coffee had been, hands stuffed into coat pockets. The biting cold distracted him from the constant itch that had been on his back since he’d woken up that morning. When he reached his apartment he shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind himself. He flung his coat away, toed his shoes off, and tiredly made his way to his kitchen where he put a kettle on to boil. He sunk down tiredly on his bed in his tiny apartment and watched tendrils of stream float into the air from the kettle.

He made a face and scratched his back; the itch had become more and more prominent. After what seemed like endless hours of scratching his fingers brushed over something, his fingers pinched over the objected and yanked it from his skin. A hiss left his lips and he brought the object to his eyes, a look of confusion on his face as he held a bloodied feather. His thoughts shattered as the kettle let off a loud shriek before he could get up the pain became worse. He tugged and ripped at the back of his sleeveless shirt, before he had blackened out from a blinding, hot pain that rippled down his back.

When Zitao awoke the kettle was still shrieking loudly to let him know he hadn’t been out long. Groggily he got up and shuffled tiredly over to the stove to turn it off when he caught his reflection on the dingy kettle. Two white appendages he’d never seen before, he turned his head and stumbled back when he saw wings upon his back. Finger tips brushed over the soft white feathers, a sudden urge to make something came over him. He grabbed his carving kit and sat next to the timber pile in the corner of his room where sat for hours hunched over and carved into pieces of wood.

He sat up when dawn broke, bones popped and groaned at the movement after being stuck in the same position for hours. Golden tanned fingers bloodied and splintered as he admired his handy work. A bow and arrows lay sprawled on the floor, as he tiredly crawled to the dinky old mattress and fell into white sheets, putting a dark comforter over his eyes to block the sunlight streaming into the room. It wasn’t long before he’d fallen into a dream that was as dark and dreamless as his life was.

The sun cast colors of reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks as it set, the colors danced through his window. He’d sat up rubbing bleary eyes, muscles and bones creaked as stretched his lithe body, wings fluttered softly behind him. He shuffled the low lit bathroom, the yellow light casted a sickly looking parlour on his skin or maybe his skin always looked like that. The torn shirt was taken from his body and thrown aside, just with the rest of his clothes. He turned on the tap in the shower not waiting for the water to warm up and let ice cold water slide down his body. Muscles quivered and tensed at the cold, soon loosened up as the water reached a scalding temperature. It stung at the base of his wings where the skin was still raw. Dried blood rinsed off and swirled down the drain with soap subs from his shampoo. He stayed for a while longer skin turned a shade of red when he’d stepped out, grabbed the nearest towel and dried himself.

Zitao finished getting ready and grabbed his bow and arrows then stepped out of his warm house into the cold night. Warm breath puffed in front of him, boots tapped on cracked concrete as his feet carried him to a bridge, a quite abandoned bridge not too far from the clubbing district. He leaned over and saw two girls who giggled drunkenly together, one rather tomboyish and the other more girlish in her ways. He noticed the look the short haired one kept giving her friend. He tugged a feather from his wings and attached it to an arrow and fired it, watched as it hit her and disappear into golden dust.

“Amber?” the girl with long hair questioned as the short haired girl, Amber leaned in kissed her. A muffled name of Krystal left her lips while they continued to the kiss. Krystal smiled and laced their fingers together. “My place?”

“Yeah.” Zitao left before he could hear the rest of it and continued to walk along the bridge to the other side. He was on a deserted road when he turned onto a brightly lit, almost empty street. Two people, a man and woman, who clearly did not know each other walked towards each other. He’d ripped out another wing and attached it the arrow and fired it, the arrow hit the man’s back and disappeared into golden dust. The man glanced at the girl and waved shyly.

“H-hi, I’m Baekhyun…” The girl, though confused, smiled as a blush dusted her cheeks. Eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him, eyes filled with adoration. Zitao felt something in his chest, but continued to watch the scene unfold before him. “Your name, miss?”

“Oh, it’s Taeyeon if it’s not too bold of me to ask can we exchange phone numbers?” Baekhyun nodded and pulled his phone out, once again Zitao did not stay to watch what was going to happen and left the sound of their conversation fading as the distance between him and the new couple expanded. His feet carried him again to another unknown destination. The night filled with sounds and smells of the city. He looked around where spotted an old woman walking her dog, a mother with her child, and a group of business men going out for a drink. He rubbed his chest as his brows furrowed deep in thought. Why did his chest hurt?

He ignored the thought and continued on his journey and let himself be taken to wherever fate wanted him to go. Across the street at the bus station he saw a woman and a man, the man with earphones in lip syncing along to whatever he had on. The woman in scrubs and a coat, a tired look on her face as she waited for her bus. He ripped another wing from his back and shot it at the woman, golden dust fell to the ground as the arrow disappeared. She looked over at the man and sat next to him a soft smile on her lips, weary look gone.

“Excuse me, sir?” The man looked at her a little confused, but he smiled nonetheless and removed an earbud. The woman took it and put it in her ear singing along the song, a look of awe came across the man’s face. “Miss, you have a pretty voice, what is your name?”

“Victoria, do you have a name?” He smiled bashfully and nodded. “Zhou Mi, I work for a record company and—” A taxi stopped in front of Tao and he stepped in and gave the driver no indication of where he wanted to go. He rolled the window down to let the night air ruffle his hair and feathers. It was a quiet twenty minute drive when the driver stopped at a red light near a park and Zitao saw two teenage boys at the park not too far away. He shoved some bills at the driver and got out to get close. One of which had bright doe eyes and pale skin, the other tanned skin and mischievous eyes.

“Jongin, give it back! I’m serious, you jerk!” The shorter one jumped up and down while attempting to get his book from this Jongin character. Jongin only taunted with “C’mon, Kyungsoo, you can get it!”

Zitao yanked a feather from his wings to attach to another arrow and aimed it at Jongin and let loose. A puff of gold as Jongin lowered his arm; Kyungsoo snatched his book up with a glare and about stomped off. Jongin grabbed the short man’s arm and pulled him against his chest and placed a kiss on his neck. Zitao rubbed his chest again as the pang shot through his heart again.

“J-Jongin, this is not funny! Let me go—” Words were muffled as Jongin turned Kyungsoo around and pressed a kiss to his lips. Zitao clutched his chest as pain zapped through him; he knelt to the ground in an attempt to catch his breath. He gasped and got up and dragged his feet to a bench away from the two. He groaned and rubbed his chest as he waited for his breath to even out and the pain to subside. What was happening to him?

Sudden dark thoughts filled his head on why everyone else could obtain love easily, but why couldn’t he? He’d never done anything wrong in his life so why was he was alone, so alone and he was tired of it. He shook his head and sat confused as to why he had suddenly thought such dark and negative things at all. Zitao got up and walked until he found an abandoned building; he glanced around and slipped through the broken fence. He crept quietly through the dried grass to the shattered glass doors. The noise from his boots echoed loudly in the empty corridors while moonlight streamed through cracked and broken windows. He found the door the stairwell and made his way up the 8 flights of winding stairs before he violently shoved the door to the roof open. A brick was shoved in front of the rusting metal door; he made his to the edge and stood there. The moon’s light shinnied through his white wings; the illusion of them glowing was given.

Zitao spread his arms as he felt adrenaline course through his veins in a sudden burst. It wouldn’t take long to end it all…to fall into oblivion. He felt himself tip off his axis as he fell from the building, the anticipation of the pain making the adrenaline pump more. The wind brushed through dark locks and his eyes closed at the incoming impact. However it never came and when he opened his eyes he wasn’t falling nor was he at the building anymore, but at an entrance to an underground club. Instead of questioning it all he entered the smoky, dimly lit room that smelled of sweat and promises of pleasure. Bodies of people meshed together in a frenzied mess of want and need. He brushed his fingers against people and let his powers take effect, love mixed with lust. Pure want, want, want flooded their veins. He was bumped into by a man who looked at him with eyes that said he’d like to get Zitao more, but Zitao saw a quiet man in the corner who had his eyes the man for some time now.

“Hey, I’ve never seen you here before,” the tall man shouted above the booming bass. He sounded overly cocky. “I’m Sehun; can I get to know your name?”

“Edison,” It wasn’t a lie, that was his name, his Western name. “However I think there is someone else who is more deserving of your attention better than I.” The man turned around long enough for Zitao to get an arrow with a feather and stab it into his back. The man breathed out a name. “Yixing…” and left Zitao to his own devices. He watched as Sehun approached the man who he now knew as Yixing and pushed him into a deep kiss. Zitao continued to float and flutter around the room as he ripped feathers from his wings; carelessly he used his power to make people fall in love. A voice in his head telling him to stop, stop,  _stop_  or he’d have no more love left to give.

He stumbled out of the club hours later, while he clutched his chest, the pain near unbearable. He couldn’t breathe and he was dizzy from the conspicuous amounts of alcohol he had. His wings torn and blood from how he’d violently ripped feathers from them. It took nearly two hours in his drunken stupor to get to his neighborhood. Zitao glanced into the dingy little diner he frequented yesterday before he’d gotten his wings, a man was in there he was in a police uniform, he couldn’t see the man’s face though. In that moment however the pain in his chest had subsided, until he’d passed the window completely and it came back with a vengeance.  He tumbled into his apartment and collapsed onto his bed. The pain too much for him to bear with strength he barely had he’d yanked the last long feather from his wings and attached it to an arrow.

His heart beat erratically and his breath came out in short pained gasps. He had such an odd feeling in his chest, it felt so empty, but he felt the organ inside beat against his rib cage, as if it wanted to escape. He also felt numb, but there was also a pain that was so deep he could feel it in his soul. With the last of the strength he had he plunged the arrow deep in his neck, the pain suddenly faded and he felt light for the first time in a long time. His body fell to the mattress with a soft thud as blood seeped from the wound staining the white cloth crimson.

* * *

Yifan knelt down; his hand brushed soft bangs from the young man’s eyes. There was a sudden intake of breath from the man and golden dust mixed with red dust flittered in the air when the man’s eyes opened, the wound on his neck disappearing. Yifan jumped back, the person in front of him breathed heavily, eyes blinking, but other than that did not move. Good god, this does not happen in real life he thought to himself.

Zitao blinked, his eyesight blurry, but as it came into focus he saw the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. The man knelt down to brush his hair from his face again and helped him up. His hands felt like home and his voice was like his favorite song he hadn’t heard in years.

“Sir, are you okay? What is your name?” Zitao’s hands clutched his hands to the cop’s uniform, all the noise, people around them, the chaos, it disappeared. He looked into those eyes and suddenly recognized this man, the man who was at the diner. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. “I’ve been waiting…I’ve been waiting so long…”

“Sir?” Yifan motioned for everyone to get out and looked at the younger man. He could feel his heart against his rib cage, something about being with this man felt just right. “Your name, what it is?”

“Zitao, Huang Zitao. Y-you…you…” He leaned into the touch when a hand rested upon his cheek; he wanted to know the name of the man who saved him. Saved him from the darkness, the man who brought him back from death itself. The man who had his heart now. “I want your name, please tell me it.”

“Wu Yifan, Officer Wu.” What a pretty name, Zitao thought as he closed his eyes slowly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yifan’s lips. The officer tensed for the briefest moment before he returned the kiss. There was a sudden clarity in both their minds that this…whatever this was, was what had been missing. It’d been missing for so long; so long Zitao had forgotten what love of any sort was. So long Yifan had thought he’d only have his work for the rest of his life. In that moment Yifan wondered if maybe Cupid existed.

If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: basically, tao is cupid, but it came with a price, with each person he gave love too, he lost love for himself. however with the last of his love, his last feather he plunged into himself and when kris showed up, the love saved him because he and kris were meant to be. also the building part where he fell, he had wings and he used them without realizing it. any questions just ask. it's 4am, so i apologize about any typos.
> 
> length: 2,814 words, 5 pages.


End file.
